


Beautiful Harmony and Romantic Melody

by EmikoGale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmikoGale/pseuds/EmikoGale
Summary: Marinette's happily ever after with Adrien did not end up as she hoped. In fact, it ended like a shipwreck. After Marinette and Adrien finally got together Luka can barely find inspiration to play music and soon all of Marinette's friends find out the truth.Now Marinette's friends encourage Luka to go to Marinette but Luka knows it would be rude to badger Marinette after her breakup......But the Universe has a funny way of working things out.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 45





	Beautiful Harmony and Romantic Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly imagined Marinette and Adrien dating for around a year, realizing they weren't getting the relationship they dreamed so dearly about, and then breaking up...And then Lukanette becomes canon!
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first Lukanette fic.

It seemed like everyone in their age group knew about the dramatic love story that is Marinette and Adrien. And when Marinette and Adrien finally became an item when they were both 15, it felt like the happily ever after that everyone was waiting for.

Luka said he would support Marinette and Adrien's relationship. Still, after the happy ending, he didn't expect to barely strum a tune on his guitar strings.

Luka was so confused, and for a few days, his bedroom was quieter than usual.

Marinette was his friend, but after she started dating Adrien, he didn't see her as often. He mostly ever saw her pretty smiling face with Adrien. Even when he only saw her in a picture with Adrien seeing her happy made him so happy. Everything in the world looked more colorful, and he felt he had the strength to get through the day.

But one-day Juleka walked in on Luka smiling at his phone, the blue light shining on his face.

"Luka?"

Luka snapped back into reality and dropped his phone, Marinette's photo was in plain sight.

"Jule!" Luka cried.

"I wanted to ask you if you're ok, I haven't heard you playing the guitar lately," said Juleka.

Luka couldn't find the words to give his sister and explanation but looked down at his phone, and the sight of Marinette warmed his heart again.

"Jule, I have something to tell you," Luka said.

"What is it?" Juleka cried. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is right with the world," Luka assured her. "I…" Luka paused. "I just have a big crush on Marinette, that's all."

Juleka froze for a moment. Luka could see it in his sister's eyes that this was a lot for her to process, he started to wonder if this was too much of a shock.

"Really?" Juleka said.

Luka smiled and shrugged.

Juleka can see it in his brother's eyes that he was indeed all over Marinette.

"Oh my gosh, Luka, I'm so sorry!" Juleka cried.

Luka got off the bed and placed his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize, Jule. I knew that Marinette loved Adrien as well and I supported her, she finally got what she wanted," Luka said.

Juleka looked into Luka's eyes. "You could've fought for Marinette as well."

Luka looked away from his sister.

"When you truly love someone, you have to let them go."

"But, Luka!" Juleka cried.

Luka stroked his sister's hair.

"Jule," He said firmly. "It's ok."

That was easier said than done.

Despite Luke's strong words this past year felt like a dull year. He kept telling himself he had to truly let Marinette go and move on, and focus on his music.

He tried to reason with himself that he was a passionate guitar player long before Marinette.

...But Marinette gave him inspiration.

Then almost a year after grieving over lost love, Alya and Nino came to him when he was sitting alone on a bench.

"Luka, did you hear the news?" Alya asked.

Luka was wondering why Alya came to him in the first place. He was sort of friends with Nino and Alya because of Marinette, but it's been a while since they talked.

"...No," Luka said blankly.

Alya and Nino frowned at each other, and Luka started to get a funny feeling in his gut.

"Marinette and Adrien had a bad breakup," Alya put it simply.

Luka was taken aback. "W-What?"

"We figured you would already know Luka," said Nino. "When Adrien and Marinette finally got together, it hit us like fireworks, and now that they are broken up, it hit like a shipwreck!"

Luka was a bit surprised that he missed the shipwreck, but all this time, he was trying to get over Marinette.

Ayla and Nino gave each other concerned looks and then looked back at Luka.

"We were hoping you would be the one to comfort her," said Ayla.

Luka's heart pounded, and usually, he would be there for Marinette in a heartbeat, but something just didn't feel right.

"To go to her right after a breakup seems desperate, Alya," Luka said firmly.

Luka was serious and couldn't bring himself to continue the conversation longer, so he left.

Nino was about to confront him again, but Alya grabbed his arm and got out her phone to send a text message.

~~~~

Luka walked until he reached the park and sat down on the metal bench. He was indeed curious about what was going on, and he took out his phone to check Marinette's social media.

And yes, Marinette's social media wasn't open about any relationship. A recent photo of Marinette showed her taking a selfie with a crepe in one hand and her winking. The caption said, "Doin', ok today."

Luka's heart skipped a beat, and he chuckled. There was the girl he loved so dearly, But she was probably keen on social media. She looked so beautiful, though.

Luka was tempted to like the photo and talk to her over the internet, but he felt so cautious.

"Luka!"

Luka turned and saw his younger sister Juleka and her girlfriend Rose.

"Jule, what are you…"

"You should go to Marinette," Juleka said.

Luka crossed his legs on the bench.

"Jule, it's not right to go to Marinette right after a breakup," Luka said sternly.

"Luka, I'm sorry I didn't think about your feelings," Juleka said. "I thought Adrien was perfect for Marinette, but when I found out you liked her…"

"All of us thought Adrien and Marinette were meant to be," Rose cried. "But Jule, Ayla, Nino, and I are starting to realize we were wrong."

"Just maybe…" Rose trailed off.

"Maybe Marinette is meant to be with you, bro," Juleka said.

Luka sighed and gave a sad smile to himself.

"Having me around isn't going to heal her from a bad breakup," Luka said.

Luka got up and walked away, and Juleka and Rose watched helplessly.

"At least try to talk to her later, Luka!" Rose cried.

~~~~

Luka walked until he noticed Andre's ice cream cart. But the situation felt even worse with all the couples around making so much noise that he couldn't make up songs in his head, but that was probably better than a sad song on repeat.

After waiting in a line of couples, Luka said hello to Andre. The ice cream vendor read the musician's expressions and body language.

"Ah! A girl you love has been on your mind." Andre said.

Luka nodded, a bit dreamily and a bit melancholy.

"But you haven't seen this girl in a while, and your world has been less colorful," Andre said.

Luka gave a half-hearted smile and shrugged. "You must be a magician," he said.

"No more worries! Andre has just the thing!"

And Andre got a cone and filled it with colorful ice cream.

"Strawberry for her lips, blackberry for her hair, and blueberry for her beautiful eyes." 

Luka's looked at the colorful ice cream that reminded him of Marinette. It took him a moment to process that Andre really did read his mind and his heart. 

"Thanks, sir," Luka said as he grabbed the delicate ice cream cone.

He sat at the bridge and watched the water. Luka had to admit that eating ice cream that reminded him of the girl he loved made him feel a bit better. The blue-haired boy saw his smile on the reflection of the water. He almost imagined Marinette sitting next to him.

"Woah!!!!," cried a voice. 

Luka turned his head and saw a girl with ice cream falling towards him. He wrapped his arm around her with his free hand, and the girl landed safely beside him. But her blue, vanilla, and charcoal black ice cream splattered on his white shirt.

"Marinette?" Luka said.

Marinette looked up at his blue eyes.

"Luka?!" Marinette cried.

Then she realized she ruined his shirt with her ice cream.

"Luka, I am so sorry!" Marinette started tearing up.

Luka honestly wasn't upset. He would've visited Marinette later, but he was happy to see the same old Marinette beautifully clumsy. And Luka was blushing hard with his arm around her and looking in her beautiful pained eyes.

Luka asked Andre for napkins while Marinette held on to Luka's ice cream. The blue-eyed boy selflessly told Marinette that she could have his ice cream even if she insisted it belonged to him. Still, it started melting, and Marinette quickly ate the delicious flavors. Luka could only get so much of the ice cream off, and Andre gave Luka a new sea salt ice cream, vanilla, and charcoal ice cream on the house.

"Sea salt ice cream for your hair, vanilla for your shirt, and charcoal ice cream for your nails," Andre said.

Luka licked his lips, never trying flavors like sea salt and charcoal before.

"Thanks again, sir," Luka said.

Andre shook his head and smiled. "Oh no, young man, I hope you and Marinette have a wonderful day."

Luka smiled and turned to Marinette, who was looking down and blushing. She realized Luka's ice cream was starting to melt, and she tried to save it, but she ended up eating the entire thing.

Luka placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. "Come on, let's sit down. I never tried charcoal ice cream, and I am really interested."

When they got a table with a shady umbrella, Luka took the tiny spoon and tested a bit of charcoal ice cream. He rolled the cream around on his tongue and smiled.

"It's good." Luka stuck his tongue out like a goth metal singer. "I bet it turns your tongue black."

Marinette giggled.

Luka handed Marinette a spoonful of charcoal ice cream as well.

Marinette blushed but looked away.

"Luka…" Marinette could barely look him in the eye. "I'm sorry…"

Luka smiled and shook his head.

"Alya and the others told me what happened. Juleka told me I should talk to you, but…"

"...You just broke up with Adrien that isn't automatically an invitation to ask you out."

"And I couldn't think of a better way to see you again," Luka said that as his eyes lit up. "You're still as amazing and fun as ever, Marinette."

Marinette smiled for a moment. "Thank you, Luka…" Marinette said.

Luka continued to eat the delicious ice cream in front of him.

"It's just…" Marinette said softly.

"Hmm?" Luka still had that charming smile.

Marinette started tearing up and sobbing. Luka quickly sat in the chair next to her and caught a few of her tears.

"I haven't spoken to you much since I was with Adrien. So I felt if I came to you now, it would seem I was using you as a security blanket. You're too amazing to just be a rebound, Luka." Marinette cried.

"I felt I should be alone for now…" Marinette said.

"No, Marinette!" Luka cried.

Luka wiped a small tear from his eye as well.

"I missed you...So much." Luka said.

Marinette was stunned.

"I am not upset at all, I am so happy to be with you again," Luka said.

Marinette was at a loss for words.

Luka looked at the ice cream in his hand. "Now, you should really try this charcoal ice cream Marinette, it's unlike anything I have ever tasted before."

This unique ice cream cone was the ice cream that led her back to Luka. The pigtailed girl tasted a small spoonful of charcoal ice cream, and there was an explosion of flavor in her mouth, she wondered if it was really charcoal. She moaned softly from the tastiness, and Luka whipped the corner of her lips with his thumb.

"And the sea salt ice cream is the perfect mix of salty and sweet, I guess I have a new favorite flavor," said Luka.

Marinette giggled. "Andre did say it was a mature flavor that represents a mature guy."

Luka and Marinette finished every last bit of the delicious ice cream in bliss, and it wasn' just because of the ice cream. Marinette kept giving Luka adoring looks that made Luka weak in the knees. So Luka took Marinette by the hand so they can explore the city together. But despite the city of Paris being mundane, it felt so different together. And with Luka's strong arm around Marinette, she never wanted to leave. Still, the two lovestruck kids found themselves stopping at the Lover's Bridge.

Luka and Marinette sat on the bridge, and the city night lights started to turn on. The city of ambiance started to soften.

Marinette gently rested her head against Luka's chest, and Luka looked down at her.

"Hey, Marinette," Luka said.

Marinette snapped out of her dreamy trance. "Yes, Luka?"

"I hope you feel a bit better. I know I can't replace Adrien, but with you, I will always try to do my best.

Marinette thought the combination of being at the lover's bridge with all the romantic lights and feeling Luka next to her was making her go crazy. She couldn't tell if it was just bliss, love, or something much more profound. Suddenly all the precious moments between her and Luka crossed her mind, every time Luka lifted her up and made her feel stronger. 

Marinette gently placed her hand on her chest, she knew what to do.

"But Luka...I liked you all along," Marinette said.

Luka was a bit taken aback by what she just said. He shuffled in place and couldn't bring himself to say anything, if only he had his guitar.

"I liked you since I first saw you, I always knew that," Marinette said.

Marinette gently placed her hand against his steady hand.

"It's just a stubborn part of me didn't want to give up on Adrien, a part of me that thought he was the only one for me, and when I got with him I thought I was the happiest girl alive." 

Marinette gave an embarrassed blush and looked down. "Boy, was I wrong…"

"I mean, Adrien isn't a bad person, and our relationship wasn't terrible, but we both found out that we didn't match…"

"But I remember Kagami told me that sometimes you don't get a second chance in romance and I couldn't assume you still had feelings for me...I thought you found a prettier girl by now."

Luka chuckled.

Marinette was a bit startled, she would've told him not to laugh, but she froze at the sight of his charming smile and his blue eyes that sparkled in the night.

Luka took Marinette's hand.

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get over you, Marinette. But you loved Adrien, so I thought I should finally give in."

Luka had the same deep-set eyes he had when he told her that she was "clear as a musical note" and "sincere as a melody." Marinette knew now that she could get lost in his eyes forever.

Luka blushed. "I guess...I could never stop loving you…" Luka said.

Marinette smiled, blushed, and started crying at the same time. All this time, she had the love she desired. Luka stroked her face to wipe away the tears, and Marinette giggled.  
She then threw herself in his arms.

"Luka...Thank you for everything." Marinette said.

Luka stroked her back and then helped himself and Marinette up.

"I should take you home now, it's getting dark," Luka said.

Marinette pouted a bit. "But I want to stay with you longer, I don't want this moment to end!"

Luka saw that Marinette seemed to have a new tune in her heart. Beautiful harmony and a romantic melody.

"You're like a beautiful love song Marinette," Luka said.

Marinette was flustered by her face being on fire with every compliment Luka gave. She and Luka both giggled, and then Luka noticed how deep and dreamy Marinette's sapphire eyes became. The blue-haired boy started to blush himself.

Luka moved a bit closer to Marinette's face but stopped before doing anything. Marinette was shocked by how bold Luka was being, but then she accepted and moved a bit closer.  
The two teens closed their eyes and met each other's lips. Luka gently held Marinette a bit closer, and Marinette felt so tingly that she thought time stopped.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek, and the intensity of the kiss caused her to pop her leg.

It would've lasted longer though, if not for a familiar scream, that interrupted their kissing. Still, Marinette and Luka broke from their kiss and pressed their foreheads together despite the loud screaming.

Luka and Marinette kept their arms around each other and turned to see their friends Rose, Juleka, Nino, and Ayla at a distance.

The four friends cheered and celebrated and Ayla had her phone out, possibly taking photos.

Luka and Marinette took a moment before they started laughing.

"I guess they approve of us," Marinette said.

Luka grabbed Marinette's hand. "Come on, let's go!" They both happily ran to their group of friends.

Luka and Marinette were overwhelmed by the happiness of their supportive friends, and Ayla admitted to snapping a raw photo of Luka and Marinette's first kiss.

Marinette didn't mind though, she was happy her first kiss with Luka was caught on camera.

And Luka was starting to think of the most beautiful melody, the melody of being loved by the person you love the most.

But right now was time to celebrate the love he and Marinette shared.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my fanfic was a wonderful early Valentine's gift.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day and expect more Lukanette fanfiction in the future.


End file.
